Secrets Beneath The Surface
by SimplyMrsWhitlock
Summary: He was only seven when he first saw her. Its been fifteen years since then and he sees a beauty who looks just like her. There's just one thing different; this woman has legs. He wants to know about this woman and why she resembles the lady in the water.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**This is a short-chapter story. All the chapters will be between 500 -1500 words. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be so, even if there's 50 chapters, the chapters will remain short.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.<br>****Songs, quotes, etc. belong to their rightful owners.  
><strong>**All other ideas come from the Author.  
><strong>**Copyright © 2011.**

* * *

><p>The boat was treading through the water as it headed towards it's destination. The boat was more like a yacht, complete with four bedrooms, a large country kitchen and gallery, formal dinning area, and a Jacuzzi. The family of four was aboard the ship along with the ship's owner and his son, who happens to be related to the family of four. The family of four consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel and Natalie Whitlock, their seven-year-old son Jasper, and their four year old daughter Amy. The older man was Carlisle and his son, six-year-old Edward.<p>

Jasper was looking out towards the water, away from everyone else. Her little sister was annoying him and his cousin, Edward, was downstairs in the bathroom. As he scoped the waters for nothing in particular, he noticed something break through the surface of the water. Leaning closer to get a better look, Jasper's eyes widened as he saw that the object in the water looked like a person, or well the head of a person.

"Dad!" He called over his shoulder in a slight panic, for he though that someone had fell into the water from off of another boat and must need medical attention; he looked back towards the object in the water as he waited for his father to come over.

As if it heard him, the head turned in Jasper's direction before quickly going back under the water. Seconds later, an aquamarine, purple, and pink tail flopped into the water, causing Jasper to gasp in shock and almost fall into the water. Strong hands caught him from behind before he could actually fall, pulling him back safely onto the deck.

"Whoa, buddy. Don't want to take a spill in there," Jasper's father said, placing him onto the deck.

Jasper ignored his father's words, still caught up on the sight he just caught.

"Dad! There was something in the water!" He cried, looking over his shoulder.

"Of course there is, son. We are on the ocean. There's a whole lot of fish out there. Speaking of which, Carlisle and I need to go plan our fishing trips for the summer."

Gabriel patted Jasper's shoulder and turned to walk away, but Jasper wasn't finished.

"No, dad. There was a huge tail! It couldn't have been a fish."

"It must have been a dolphin or something. They're common in the area."

"But dad-" Jasper cried out again, but his father had already started to walk away.

Sighing, Jasper turned and looked back out towards the water. He gasped softly when he noticed the head bobbing on the water's surface. It was closer, making it clear to Jasper that it was a female. Instead of disappearing quickly, the woman watched Jasper and the boat travel further away before going back under, the tail flapping once against the water.

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs to the deck and seconds later, Edward appeared by Jasper's side.

"Dude, did you see that?" Jasper asked, wondering if he was going crazy or something.

"See what?" Edward questioned back, confused.

Shaking his head, Jasper looked out onto the water, but the woman was already gone. The whole ride to the island, as well as the whole vacation, Jasper looked anxiously towards the water, wondering if he would ever see the mysterious woman in the water ever again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.  
><strong>**Songs, quotes, etc. belong to their rightful owners.  
><strong>**All other ideas come from the Author.  
><strong>**Copyright © 2011.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Seventeen years later_

"Mom! Dad!" Bella cried, trying to break out of her best friend's grip to get to her parents.

"Bella! Go! Swim and don't come back until it is safe!" Her father yelled as he tried to keep the attackers from entering their.

"Come on, Bella! We have to go!" Bella's best friend Rosalie called, pulling on her arm.

The place was a mess. The family, which included Bella's best friends Rosalie and Mary Alice, were in a panic as their home was under attack. It didn't happen all the time, but it did happen ever few centuries. The family was trapped in their parents "bedroom," where the secret exit was. The King and Queen needed to stay, and while they wish it wasn't a necessity, they needed their children to leave for safety.

"I'm staying!" Emmett, the King's only son said, swimming quickly to his parents side.

"No!" Mary Alice cried, pulling on Emmett's arm. "You can't! You could die!"

It was no secret to the family that Alice had developed some feelings for Emmett over the decades, but Emmett was probably the only one who had no clue.

"Alice, I have to. These are _my parents_ and I can't leave them."

Instead of feeling hurt about the fact that Emmett subtly brought up the fact that Mary Alice was adopted into the royal family, as was Rosalie, she tugged on Emmett's buff arm, trying to pull him back.

"They're my parents too and I don't want them, or you, to face the same fate as my parents."

If she could cry as she had seen many land people do, she would be covered in tears. The whole family would. The King put his hand on his son's shoulder, causing not only Emmett, but everyone else to look up at him. Nobody in the room had noticed him move from the entryway.

"Emmett, you must go with the girls." Emmett tried to interrupt, but the King held his hand up. "They are going to need protection while they are among the land people. And if your mother and I don't survive this, you are the only one we trust enough to leave the throne to. Do us this favor, son. Don't fight it."

With a sigh, Emmett nodded, just as a loud boom sounded close by.

"Go!" Their mother yelled, pushing the kids towards the secret exit.

Moving the giant shell sculpture and pushing some sand away, the Queen lifted the giant clam shell half out of the way, ushering her children through the underground tunnel they built for emergencies.

"We'll find you soon!" She called, handing Emmett two large suitcases before covering the entrance once more.

The four of them swam through the three-mile long tunnel until they were outside of the city and didn't stop for a good half hour before surfacing the water. It was night time, so the sky was dark.

"Where do we go?" Rosalie asked, looking around.

They were in the middle of the ocean, no land mass in sight.

"There's an Island not too far from here. I saw it last two decades when I 'ran away.' We can go there. I see boats passing over us going towards the island all the time," Bella said, looking towards the west as if she could see the island from where they were floating.

"Well we need to hurry. We don't want the attackers to find us and try to use us to get to our parents. Lead the way Bella."

Bella nodded once before taking off as fast as she could. The foursome swam for about an hour until they saw a mass of land growing closer. Bella pointed before she pushed herself harder than before, the others on her tail.

Less than twenty minutes later, they reached a beach that seemed deserted for the time being. The second they were out of water, their bodies started to dry. They laid on the beach, exhausted. Emmett opened one of the suitcases, pulling out tightly sealed bags of clothes and towel. Breaking the seal, he handed the girls a tank and shorts, grabbing a set for himself. They pulled the shirts on, but had to wait for the rest of them to fully dry before pulling on the shorts.

It took about a half hour for their bodies to completely dry and when they did, their colorful tails transformed into two legs. Quickly, they pulled on their shorts. They didn't know how their mother had come upon these items, but they were thankful. The people on the island most-likely wouldn't appreciate them being fully nude.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked from her spot on the other side of Emmett.

"We wait for day light and then we look for people."


End file.
